


It Wasn't Easy

by Era_the_Outworlder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Gen, Monologue, Post-Pacifist Route, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_the_Outworlder/pseuds/Era_the_Outworlder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the breaking of the barrier, Frisk talks about what REALLY happened in the Underground.</p>
<p>[A one-shot done for a contest on Wattpad, decided I liked it enough to post it here]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Easy

A lot of people have asked me what it was like, how I made it through the Underground, how we got out of there.

And I lied. A lot. A ton. A skele-ton. Sorry, that joke's a little old now, but it's a classic. But I had to, you know? All the monsters were depending on me to help them gain acceptance from the humans, and the truth would have just hurt everybody. So I lied, said it was easy, that the monsters were always kind and generous and just the most helpful bunch of people you could ever hope to meet.  We were all instant friends and broke the barrier through the power of love.

It wasn't easy.

I mean, for one, I was just a kid. Not even a really clever kid, just... pretty average. Alone, scared, hurt. We don't need to talk about WHY I was up Mt. Ebott, that all came out during the big battle Mom had to fight to keep custody of me while the monsters still barely had any rights, and I don't wanna go over it again.

For two, I made a lot of mistakes. Which, see number one, I was a kid. But, I hurt people, down there. We'll just say there was some magic involved because of the barrier, but I was always able to go back and make things right. That doesn't change what I did. I did terrible things. To wonderful people who didn't deserve it.

Except that sometimes I kinda felt that they did. Frustration can do weird things to a person.

Mom- Now, that's Toriel to you, but she's my mom and nothing anybody says can change that, 'specially since the courts sided with us- she was amazing. Who out there would be willing to take some homeless kid off the street and offer them a bed and food, protection, love... and ask nothing in return? Not a lot of humans, I can tell you. But that's what she did. Except, she really didn't want me to leave. Ever. I, uh, forced the issue though, and eventually she let me go. She was just trying to protect me, but if I hadn't left her then I wouldn't be telling you this.

Once I left Home- that's actually the name of the original monster settlement down there, funny, right?- the monsters weren't necessarily the saints I made them out to be. Yeah, Sans was the first monster I met there. He was pretty chill: telling jokes, pranking me, giving me really good advice. I only had to fight him if I really fucked up.

See, that's one of the things we never told the press. I had to fight the monsters. Pretty much everybody. They were trying to capture me, cause they needed something from me to break the barrier. Those six bodies we brought up with us? The kids who had gone up the mountain before me? I'll just say that it wasn't the fall that killed them.

Look, no monster enjoys killing, OK? Fighting, as in sparring and training, maybe. But killing? Goes against their nature. But if you'd spent centuries exiled under ground, you'd probably get pretty desperate too. Heck, humans'll kill each other over the dumbest things, like what kind of clothes you wear, or who you wanna kiss.

Anyway, a lot of monsters were trying to capture or kill me, just doing their civic duty. Others weren't even trying to hurt me, just expressing themselves through magic, but the stuff can be tricky like that. Heck, most of the monsters I met didn't even seem to know that I was a human!

So fighting. Most of the time, I didn't fight back. Just dodged a lot, made conversation, flirted. I'm not sure I really knew what I was saying, but to hear them tell it, I must've flirted with everybody I came across. There were times I did fight back though, and it wasn't pretty. Monsters might be really tough against stuff like falling or getting sick, but they're made out of magic. If you really want to kill a monster, it's easy. If you kinda want to kill a monster, it's still easy. If you just really want to hurt a monster, it's not hard to kill them on accident.

Yeah, I know that from experience. I fixed it; please, PLEASE don't ask how, I just did.

Right, Sans. And his brother Papyrus. It was pretty scary the first time I met the skeleton bros, because, well, skeletons. You remember how people freaked out about them, because they look so much like human skeletons. Sans maybe a little less, but hey, I don't judge. His fans don't either, I hear they're pretty enthusiastic.

I keep getting off track, sorry. Anyway, those two were the first real friends I made down there. It was literally their jobs to watch for humans and capture them if they ever came across any. Papyrus tried real hard, too. Throwing crazy puzzles and traps in my way. It's was fun, most of the time. Really, he just wanted friends, and he thought if he could catch a human and get into the Royal Guard, that would make it happen. The thing about him though is that he could never hurt a fly. Well, he could, but he couldn't kill it. Instead he would end up catching it and nursing it back to health and converting his garage into an apartment/holding cell for it and cooking it spaghetti and apologising to it for his brother's terrible puns. That's just the kind of guy he is, a friend to all creatures.

Now Undyne was Captain of the Royal Guard and Papyrus's best friend back then. She's still head of Asgore's personal guard, and mine too as Ambassador between monsters and humans. She's a really good friend, too, we've been besties for ages. But she was just the worst back then! She was really trying to kill me! Sure, she was just trying to help her people get free of the Underground, but she was so scary. I was just a kid but here's this tall fish lady in a giant suit of armour. Terrifying. She suplexed a boulder just because she could! The funny thing was, she really admired humans. She thought anime was actual human history, and she modelled herself after the heroes in it. They didn't get a whole lot of human media down there, just whatever washed in after being dumped in the river.

Yeah her wife Dr. Alphys was the royal scientist back then, and supposed to be an expert on humans. Mostly she was just a giant anime nerd who was really good at stuff like engineering. I actually studied some of the sciences beyond the minimum when I went to uni, and looking back... Whoa. Alphys did some pretty bad science there underground. And she's never been the bravest person, so it was really hard for her to come clean about the things she did. A lot of her worst mistakes were accidental, which doesn't really make it better, but when the monsters learned the truth nobody blamed her. Most monsters will forgive just about anything. The fact that she'd sort of brought their loved ones back from the dead probably helped.

Plus we eventually got a cure for "falling sickness" out of her original experiments, so there's that.

That wasn't the only not great thing she did. She also had Mettaton pretending to try to kill me, just so she could be a hero by helping me. I'm ok with it now; if it hadn't happened MTT might have been even more of an unsufferable ass that he is. Nobody ever says it, but he's totally that kind of celeb. Well, I say it. Right to that gorgeous face too. A good friend helps their friends stay grounded, right?

That was a really hard one. Maybe not as bad as Undyne since she's a total BAMF, but it wasn't about chatting and making friends with him. Had to remind him that humans've already got lots of celebrities, but he was THE star of the Underground. All while dodging BOMBS AND LASERS. It was fun, in a weird sort of way, but I'm perfectly happy to never do it again.

I'd say I was a weird kid, but no. One of the biggest lessons I learned down there was that everybody is "weird." There's no such thing as normal, it's just something humans made up so that they could feel like they were superior to others who didn't conform.

I'm, uh, not always the biggest fan of humans, if you hadn't guessed. It's just... jeez. Why does there have to be so much hate in the world? So much violence? And I get that some people do it out of desperation like the monsters did. Or because they don't know any better. But it's not really a good excuse, because there's always a better way.

And if it were a contest, the monsterfolk could never catch up to the atrocities humanity has committed, or allowed to happen. But everybody deserves love and forgiveness, even if they still need to be punished for their wrongdoings.

I guess you want to know about Asgore Dreemurr now, huh? King of the monsters since before the banishment. That bit's not common knowledge, I think. But unless him and Toriel have another child, they could live forever. They legitimately don't age. I read that it's unique to the specific kind of monsters they are, but a lot of the books on monster history and "biology" are restricted access now. Sure, I could get it, but I don't need to. Uh, anyway, he was the last thing standing between me and getting out of there. And I was the last thing standing between him and freeing his people. Rock and a hard place, since I WANTED to help my friends. It was really tough. And he carried, just, SO much guilt over the other humans. Still does. Because there might have been a better way, but he couldn't see it. He'd made a decision in a moment of grief, and responsibility kept him from backing out but his own fear kept him from seeking an alternative. The hopes and dreams of the underground depended on him, so he did what he could to keep them from falling into utter despair.

Somehow, though, we found another way, one where nobody else had to die. All my friends and I, together. Nah, I don't really remember. Maybe the magic messed with my memory a little, or maybe it's just that it's been like 20 years. Maybe a little yellow flower helped us. Haha, weirder things happened down there.

Why am I telling you this now? The monsters all know the story of Frisk, Hero of Determination. They literally tell it to their kids as a bedtime story, probably full of fantastic embellishments about how they helped the Hero on their journey. But I'm telling you because just once, I wanted another human to know. To understand. To maybe love the monsters the way I do, flaws and all.

Mostly I wanted someone else to know:

It wasn't easy. But it was absolutely worth it.

 


End file.
